Cherry Blossom: Lunar Eclipse
by MistyxRose
Summary: [AU]Sakura never left her house for a years. Why? Because she was cursed and wasn't able to feel the sunlight anymore. She recently discovered that she was able to feel the moonlight. And who's suffering with her? PARTNER OF Little Wolf: Solar Eclipse.R


**Author's Note: I found this story on my computer and realized that I wrote this like…a year ago? I decided to continue it for the fun of it and gave it major editing. This was written before You Are My Song, for those who are currently waiting for the next update. By the way, You Are My Song has its first chapter replaced by the edited one. More details in the fic!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it rightfully belongs to Clamp.

* * *

**

Freedom.

We all want it, don't we?

All, well most, teenagers crave to stay out of the house as much as possible just to hang out with friends, go shopping etc. We all want to be free to decide our own decisions and such, right? Of course, there are things that would keep you away from your freedom. Parents for one, but you know they do it out of love and are concerned for you. Some people would go to extreme measures such as running away, and trust me; you don't want to do that.

How would I know?

Because I've tried it. Yes, I, Sakura Kinomoto have tried to run away just to be free. You know what happened? I nearly didn't survive at the time; I was only, what, thirteen years old? At least half the day later, the police found me. There tears and yelling blah, blah, but that was the only the first time. Yes, I tried to escape again a year later, when I was fourteen years old and a few days. I won't tell you the consequences I received there. So now you ask:

Why am I doing such stupid/regrettable things?

It's because I'm sick. Insane. Mad. Pissed. Discontent. Moody. Whatever else is the opposite of happy.

I don't know how it happened, but this is what my mind (that is like bleh) has left of the memory of that day. The day when my life changed...

-**Flashback-**

_"Why won't you let me do anything? It's not fair! All my friends get to go out and have fun! Their parents understand how it is to be a teenager! Jeez, you both were teenagers once! How can you not know how the fuck it feels like to be one?" I practically (ok not practically) screamed at my parents. I was also stomping and pulling my hair. Tears of frustration strolled down my cheeks as I continued to shake my head. I didn't even bother to wipe my tears away._

_"S-S-Sakura darling, p-p-p-please..." my okaa-san stuttered through her own tears."Please darling...t-t-t-there's..." she paused as she cried harder. I forced a glare on my parents. Okaa-san was the nearest to me than otou-san. "...s-s-s-something t-that w-we h-h-ave to t-t-t-tell you..." my glare slightly faltered at how soft, yet stuttering voice my mother was using. It was the same voice that told me that everything was going to be okay, and yet that same voice that told me that something was wrong. Obviously, something was wrong. And yet, I wished everything was going to be alright..._

_I waited for okaa-san to finish what she was saying, and I didn't break my slightly faltered glare that was sent towards them. Otou-san slowly stepped towards me, but stopped behind okaa-san and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She instantly spun around and sobbed on his shoulder, like a reflex. Deep inside, I really hated this. I hated seeing my beautiful okaa-san crying for me, even though she was still beautiful in tears. I hated to see the pain that filled her gorgeous eyes, the same eyes that I have. The only difference is, my eyes were filled with hate and anger. Otou-san was tired and stressed out. He had just come home from an important dig last night but he was still tired. I know he didn't want to come home to find out that the next day was going to be like this. He had pain too, in his warm eyes. _

_"Sakura honey," Otou-san began and I was all ears. His voice was gentle too. Soothing almost. "What we mean to tell you is...you're...you're..." My eyes didn't blink at him as okaa-san continued to sob and otou-san rubbed her back affectionately. "Sakura, you're cursed."_

_You know what I did?_

_I laughed. Laughed! What kind of parents did I get anyway...? What a cruel joke..._

_"Sakura," he said as if I wasn't laughing, "you can never get out of this house. Ever. If you do, you'll...you'll..." That pause again. And that soft voice of his again. "You won't make it alive..."_

_There! Right there, I wanted to laugh harder at this...this drama! What was this? Seriously! What is this? But I didn't laugh, it was way too...real...to be one big, cruel joke. _

_After that whole scene, I only remember not leaving my room for who knows how long._

-**End of flashback-**

This was my life and it's been three years already. My birthday passed just less than a month ago. I am now seventeen years old. A year away from becoming an adult, a year away before I'm legal to live on own and all those things.

Freedom.

I didn't find it fair though. Onii-chan wasn't cursed. In fact, right now, he's somewhere in China with his best friend and love, Yukito. I don't think he knows about this though, because I think he would've hopped on the next plane and support me. I didn't bother to ask my parents whatsoever though.

Still wondering about this? Well, I still don't know much myself. Basically, I can't be exposed to the outside. No nature, I think. Which wasn't fair, what do you think my name means? Exactly. So it's not fair. Nope. Not one freaking bit. I am, however, able to use technology. I have television in the living room with satellite (even though I hardly watch) fridge and freezer (yes I'm allowed to eat food, which I find stupid) etc, etc. In my room I have a telephone and a computer which I now hardly use.

You know the girl with waist-length, raven hair that curled at the bottom? Who had sparkling amethyst eyes? A beautiful voice and skin like porcelain? Yeah okay, okay, you know it's Tomoyo. She was my best friend (note the was). My parents explained that I was still able to contact everyone, but not tell them why I wasn't attending Tomoeda high anymore. I didn't choose to talk to anyone, though. Tomoyo has tried to call me, or leave emails, but I just never had the guts to respond to her. But, maybe I should just check...

I walked to my computer and waited for the slow thing to load. Click here, type there. Enter.

I skimmed through my emails, quickly reading the subjects. There were a few chain letters, notices from things that I had signed up for, alerts and other things. I then found an email from Tomoyo and hesitantly clicked on it. The subject was: Sakura-chan?

It said:

**Sakura,**

**Why haven't you been returning my calls or replying my email? Your parents say that you're always out whenever I tried to come over, but that's not it, is it? I've been worred about you for quite some time now. But I don't think I should anymore. And why did you drop out of school! WITHOUT ME KNOWING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU!**

I flinched and took a sharp breath.

**You think that you're better than me just because you're more popular that me! Well, that's not the case bitch. In fact, everyone actually thought you were a--**

That was it. I closed the email and shook my head, blinking my tears away. So that's what she was thinking all this time, eh? I took a few more breaths then continued down my list of unread emails and found one with the subject of: I think...

This one said:

**Ey Sakura,**

**u havent been around lately so i assumed dat were over i mean u dropped outta skoo nd all so ya...Chiharu had feelings fo meh fo so long nd i didnt even no i also had feelings fo her so ya...im sry i rly am Sakura but its jus u jus iunno disappeared or sumthin? but i understand if u neva talk 2 meh again **

**Takashi Yamazaki**

I closed that email too. So now my boyfriend is my ex. Huh, interesting. And he's going out with one of my best friends too (ex best friend now). It doesn't matter because I knew they had feelings for each other anyway. I was even planning to break up with him because I wanted him to be happy and all. Oh well.

I couldn't help but smile just a little bit; I didn't expect any great news from them at all. Tomoyo was still the same, always neat and still hated typing informally while Yamazaki was the opposite. Both emails were from a few months ago. I really didn't want to read the other emails that I got from school, until an email caught my eye that said: Kaijuu. Important. I thought for a moment and it was obviously from Touya (I wanted to kick him right now) and it was sent from a few weeks ago surprisingly. I was about to click on it when there was a knock on the door. I used the hotkeys to quickly close the internet explorer and spun around to meet my okaa-san at the door, smiling faintly but with sadness.

"Darling, do you want to come join me for dinner? Your father just left after an important call from the lab." Her eyes pleaded for me to say yes because mostly, I was: a) hardly eating whatsoever or b) eating alone in my room or c) hardly eating alone in my room. I opened my mouth to answer and figured that I shouldn't trust my words.

I then found myself at the dining table. Silence filled the room minus the occasional clanging of the utensils against the china and the soft chewing and swallowing coming from both of us. Like usual, I didn't bother to start a conversation and I knew my mother was afraid to start one. But surprisingly, she did.

"Sakura," Wow, a famous way to start a conversation. I glanced at her before looking down at my food and cutting the roast beef slowly. "Honey, we know how hard it is for you to withstand all of this, and it's difficult for us too." I didn't say anything because I already knew she was going to say that. A ringing silence filled the room as I continued to cut through the beef as if it was metal. Her eyes were set upon me, I felt them. She decided to abort her previous idea to start a conversation with me.

"Cherry blossom, did your onii-chan send you something?"

I dropped the cutlery onto my plate, causing it to ring throughout the room. Then I looked up at her with wide eyes that said: How did you know?

"After dinner, go upstairs and see what your onii-chan sent you. And no, I did not hack into your account or anything, but please," she had that pleading look again, "please Sakura, tell me what he said to you." It wasn't a demand at all. Emerald eyes met each other for a few moments, and then I nodded slightly to her and got up.

I ran upstairs to my room, leaving my dishes for my mother to clean (hopefully she doesn't mind). Now that my mother knew that Touya sent something, I was curious. Of course, I was going to read to it until she came into my room. Thoughts ran through my head as my slow computer continued to load and eventually, I couldn't draw a conclusion on what I thought what was happening. Sad, eh? Again, click here, type there, and enter.

Subject: Kaijuu. Important.

Click.

Maybe I should've had okaa-san with me as I opened it. Naw, I was anxious to see what it is, actually. I was thinking: what if it's some top secret agent thingie, and that's why Touya wasn't able to come and see us! Wait, then that would mean that he knew that I was, well, sick. Then that would really prove to my parents that onii-chan really is an idiot and he'd be removed from the family. Okay, I'm losing myself really badly.

Anyway, it wasn't as long as I expected it to be. It was quite brief, actually. With a few grammatical errors here and there and spelling mistakes, I'd say he was in a bit of a hurry. At first, I wanted to try and figure out what onii-chan email meant, but of course I was having a difficult time.

I didn't know what it meant until a day after reading it.

_I groaned in frustration as I became stumped on this message my older brother was supposed to be telling us. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples from all the confusing information my mind was trying to sort out. Rising to my feet and leaving the email opened on my screen, I did what most people did. I paced back and forth in my room, trying to think. Yeah, I was going to tell okaa-san, but this was mainly for me, I think, so I wanted to know what he was saying. _

_Somehow I sat down and had a pencil and began to tap it against the wooden desk, staring out the window. It looked like a picture frame that framed a photo of the outside which was currently a grown tree and moonlight peering through the leaves. But that mocked me of my disability to once again know how it felt to feel the warm rays of sunshine on my skin, the pouring rain that splashed beneath my shoes, or the small, gentle snowflakes that decorated my hair. _

_Growling because of this, I stomped to the window and pulled the curtains shut. My room immediately got dimmer as my hands remained tightly clenched in the position of when I shut the curtains. Auburn hair, that had gone darker and duller over the years, shaded my face, particularly my eyes. _

_Thoughts came rushing into my mind that quickly started to overflow. Short, broken breaths left through my mouth and disappeared around my shaking self. The door opened once again._

_"Sakura, did you-" she stopped and again, her eyes were on me. "Sakura, please, you-"_

_That was it. I dashed right past her, down the stairs, and to the foyer. My hand rested tight around the doorknob that led me to my life again, or the cause of my death. Quick footsteps were hurrying down the stairs and toward me. My back was toward okaa-san as I clenched the doorknob even tighter. _

_"Don't think about opening that door," her voice was stern, yet I heard the quiver in her words. She only wanted me to be safe and happy; maybe I was safe, but happy? I don't think so. She took a step toward me, I heard. Slowly I turned the knob with every step she took. "Sakura..." _

_I made up my mind._

_With a quick turn and pull, I ran. _

_I ignored every scream she made, or tried to. This was what I wanted for so long. My steps became slower and my running slowed to jogging as I inhaled the fresh air. Finally, I came to a halt and looked around me. I was in Penguin Park, the very park that I loved going to when I was still young. Taking off my slippers, I danced barefooted on the lush grass, twirling and singing and twirling and singing some more. A petal flew in my hair and I stopped to get it off, but I examined it instead. It then made me realize something...aren't I supposed to be dead right now? Or did I die the moment I left, and I'm now in heaven? _

_I gulped silently as I looked around again. Maybe I was gone, maybe I wasn't. I didn't know. _

_Right then and there, a bright light appeared before me. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes from it, yet I squinted my eyes to see what it was. Oh gosh, maybe I did end my life the moment I stepped out my door. I was wrong._

_A lady, a beautiful lady, stood in front of me with the light surrounding her. After a few moments, the light went dim enough for me to open my eyes. She was all in white; from hair to toe and the only contrast were her black eyes that peered at me. I was stunned and couldn't utter a word whatsoever. Instead, she warmly smiled at me. With every step she took before me, I had to tilt my head upwards to see her. I was only 5' 2" while she was 5' 11". _

_"Sakura," she said my name, but I didn't see her mouth move to her voice. _

_"Who..." I began slowly. I slightly shook my head and took a deep breath. "Who are you...?" Her smile faintly turned into a frown, but still remained to smile, as if to think of what to say. _

_"You know me, Sakura," she said, her voice echoing around me, again, without her mouth moving. Then I knew that she didn't need to move her lips. _

_"I do?" I had more confidence to talk to her now, I wasn't afraid. She nodded at me. _

_"I know what you're going through, and I'm sorry." Her eyes showed how sincere she was. I lowered my head but with the gentle hand she placed under my chin, she brought my head back up, so I could look at her. In the eye. But my eyes looked to the side._

_"There is a way to cure you," she said and instantly I looked at her. "Sakura," she said slowly, "you were always allowed to come out after sunset. I'm sorry you didn't realize it until now."_

_"What do you mean? So for all these years I was able to come out?" I was enraged at this! I mean, wouldn't you be? After years of never leaving the house and seeing only your parents? Not even for a calming stroll or just to get some fresh air? I was able to do those two things all this time, and yet I didn't know. Not even risk it._

_"Yes, I'm afraid," she pursed her lips. "Don't be angry at anyone, it wasn't your parents fault or yours." Her eyes softened at me and it was clear that she was worried._

_"Then tell me how to cure this," I pleaded softly. A gentle smile played on her lips. _

_"I cannot tell you everything, but only hints that will guide you. You've solved the first clue that was sent to you." she explained as I digested each word she said. She then looked past me and to the darkness of the street, then back at me. "You're parents are worried. They're looking for you." She looked behind herself down the street, then at me again. "You've freed me by leaving into the night, when I can be released, and I thank you for that. I've always been with you, and will be, until this is over." _

_Before I could question her, she hovered her hand above my head and closed her eyes. Immediately, I began to feel losing consciousness. _

_"I trust that you will not tell anyone of this. You are able to call for me anytime you want, after sunset that is. I shall see you until then."_

_'Wait!' I yelled in my mind, knowing that she heard me. 'Please leave me another hint or something!' I didn't receive an answer immediately that made me think that she was gone. Somehow, I knew that she was thinking of what to say again, and she answered. _

_"You are not alone, Sakura, and I don't mean your parents." That was the final echo of her voice before my world turned black. _

_"Remember that, Sakura."

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Ahaha…so what did you think of it? Wait...FIRST THINGS FIRST- READ ITS PARTNER "Little Wolf: Solar Eclipse" IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY!**

**Ahem...where was I...oh yes...  
**

**Leave a review then! Flames ignored and are just a waste of time for both the reader and for you. Don't forget to read the partner (don't know what it's called, so I'll it its 'partner') "Little Wolf: Solar Eclipse" so you could understand it a bit better. **

**Confused? Email me (on profile), state it on your review, or send me a PM. If it has anything to do with spoiling the story, then you'll get a reply, just not an answer, lol. And ignore all grammatical errors.  
**

**-AngeL**

**P.S. Just to remind you, You Are Song has its first chapter replaced by the edited chapter. If you were waiting for an update (and I somehow think something went wrong with the Alerts…) then go read You Are My Song.  
**


End file.
